Hiroto's Past
by HirotoEsylum
Summary: Dive deep into Hiroto's past and see how he found himself as a renewed Keyblade Wielder.
1. Chapter 1

Hiroto

OC: Hiroto Esylum

Dream Eater: Chirithy

Keyblade: Starlight

Keyblade Transformations:

Keyblade Gauntlet- Hiroto's first and main move it transforms the Keyblade into and gauntlet; Hiroto likes it up close.

Keyblade Scythe- Hiroto's ultimate Keyblade transformation it transform his Keyblade into a scythe; was also known to accidentally cut Sora's hair.

Keyblade Bow- Hiroto uses this while in his Wisdom Form

Form's: Valor, Wisdom, Master, Final, Dark Form

Magic: Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Reflect, Cure, Aerora, Esuna, Zero Gravity

Chirithy like other Dream Eaters have magic, here is a list of his powers

Magic: Spark, Balloon, Stop, Poison, Confuse

Well that's all the stuff on Hiroto now on to the story.

* * *

19 years after the Xehanort Incident peace returned to all worlds, the Heartless still existed but they weren't much of a threat anymore, but on one particular world was a small village. People were working, conversing, drinking, everyone was having a good time. We see a small blur pass by everybody bumping to someone carrying water.

"Hey! Watch it!" the man said

"Sorry!" a boy apologized while running

The boy looked no older than 9 he had black hair and a pair of blue eyes this boy was Hiroto. The odd, grey, cat looking creature on his shoulder was Chirithy. These two were heading home after school. But something caught their attention.

"Hey did you hear about that forest not too far from here?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I heard that it's cursed, a family went in there to go on a camping trip then a week later they were never heard from again, as in poof! Gone!"

"Pfft, your full of it you sure you haven't had too much to drink?"

Hiroto stared at the two men. 'Don't worry! When I get my Keyblade I'll show that forest to never mess with us!' Hiroto said in his mind. Getting his Keyblade has been a goal for quite a while for Hiroto. He remember that his mother told him that he need to have a good heart so practically all his life he has been working his butt off for other people, when he had finally got home. He greeted his mother with a smile.

"Hi, Mom I'm back!"

A woman with black hair and blue eyes walked out of a room before Hiroto to greet her son

"Your back early, Hiroto."

"Yeah! There wasn't that much to do around the village."

"There wasn't?"

"Yeah. Hey mom? When I grow I want to be just like you! I want to wield a Keyblade too!"

"Well being a Keyblade Wielder is a big job are your sure you can handle it?"

Hiroto nodded

"Mhmm!"

His mother soon have a serious expression.

"Well then, here"

A bright light started to form around her hand Hiroto covered his eyes at the sudden light. Once the light died down he saw a key shaped weapon in her hand. It was a deep, pastel blue color while the handle itself was deep indigo. The blade was a light-blue metal bar with a spike and a star at the end of the bar the same color. A gold rain guard was at the bottom of the bar. The Keychain was a gold star and it was attached to the hilt of the Keyblade with a silver chain.

Hiroto stared in awe at the weapon.

"Here take the handle" she said while still holding it.

Hiroto hesitated but reached out and grasped the handle

"In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, my son—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above so long as you champion the ones you love." She said

Hiroto had his eyes closed while he was holding the Key like weapon.

"So is it over?" Hiroto asked

"Mhmm." She replied

"What now? I don't feel any different."

"One day it will appear. Hiroto worlds like this one need people like you; being a Keyblade Wielder means throwing your own life at risk for the sake of others."

"I know that, but I want to help people like you mom!"

She brought Hiroto along with the small Chirithy into a hug

"I know you will, Hiroto" she whispered

* * *

6 years later

Hiroto continued to help people for the next six years and made quite the reputation for himself; he was now 15 years old and the rumor about the Cursed Forest kept growing about people disappearing without a trace each time they entered that forest. As he was making his way home an old man carrying a jug of water was having trouble, 'he shouldn't be even trying to carry that jug' Hiroto thought and quickly made his way to the old man to help.

"Here sir, let me help."

The old man looked at him and smiled and said

"Ah, thank you young man, these old bones were at their limit. Hmm, you wouldn't happen to be Hiroto would you?" he asked

"Actually yeah, I am" he answered

Hiroto carried the large jug and set it down in a room that looked like a kitchen.

"Again thank you, Hiroto." The old man said.

"No problem, just don't over exert yourself" Hiroto replied as he continued his way home.

Above him there was small movement a gray blur jumped on each of the roofs, honing in on Hiroto after several minutes of stalking the small gray figure made it move and jumped off and landed right on Hiroto's head.

"Ack! Chirithy come on man. You know I don't like it when you do that." Hiroto said as he pick up Chirithy up with two hands. The Chirithy looked up back up on him, "Hehe you really are one of a kind aren't you? I still remember the time I first got you it was when I was younger." He set the little Chirithy back on his head and continued walking.

10 minutes later

Hiroto finally made it home and greeted his mother

"Hey mom! I'm home."

The small Chirithy jumps off of Hiroto's head and runs to the kitchen Hiroto later appears and greets her with a hug.

"Mom? I need to ask you something.

"Of course Hiroto, what is it? Oh! Is it about getting a girlfriend?"

Hiroto looks at her with a dumbfounded expression and a tick mark appears on his head

"No it is not!" Hiroto closed his eyes 'why would she even think that?!'

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"It's about that forest; there been a rumor going on about people disappearing when they enter. It's really strange since you are a retired Keyblade wielder I thought you would know…"

"…no I don't know anything about it"

Chirithy was fiddling with a spatula by holding it with two hands pretending it was a sword then looked at Hiroto and his mother.

 _'I hope I get my Keyblade one day…'_

"Welp, I'm going to bed seeya in the morning" Hiroto said while going up to his room

"You're not going to eat?" asked Mom

"Nah… I'm good"

"Well ok then good night, Hiroto" said Mom

"Good Night."

Chirithy followed close behind jumping up the stairs

Hiroto's Room (night)

Hiroto was lying on his bed with his eyes closed, Chirithy was already sleeping soundly. He couldn't sleep all he could think about was his Keyblade and when he would get it.

"I wonder what my Keyblade would look like when I get it…" Hiroto asks himself "that forest, what could be causing all those disappearances? Could it be those Heartless things that mom would always tell me when I was little?" Hiroto gets up from his bed and walks to the nearby window in his room, "I gotta find out what's causing these disappearances or whatever is in there might put the whole village in danger." Hiroto walks to his closet and picks up a sword that he and his mom made when he was little it might be a little dull but it will suffice; Chirithy was woken by Hiroto's noise and looked up at Hiroto. "Oh, sorry Chirithy did I wake you up? Asked Hiroto, "You always were a light sleeper; listen im heading out to that forest everyone has been talking about to put an end to that rumor, I'll be back" explained Hiroto, as he was walking to his door Chirithy didn't seem to want him to go alone in this so he jumped up on Hiroto's shoulder. "Chirithy you can't come with me you'll be putting yourself in danger here" Hiroto said while setting him back down on the bed, "I'll be back, I promise."

Chirithy wasn't too sure about this he tried to speak but still couldn't all he could make was a small moan and that was it. So he decided, as soon as he went out he would follow him.

Hiroto strapped on the sword and headed out the door slowly passing his mother's room and out the front door. When he was outside wandered out of the village and went into the Cursed Forest. He unsheathed the sword on his back ready to strike at anything that moved, he slowly crept into the unknown, determined to bring whatever this monster was to an end, unknown to him that Chirithy was following closely behind.

There was also another figure stalking him from afar with yellow eyes and wearing a black coat with a stitched red and black mark on the back of the figures coat; it disappeared in a black portal to stalk it prey even closer to wait for the right time to strike.

Hiroto was shaking, he couldn't see from all the brush so he decided to go further into the forest. As he was walking he found an opening in the forest and headed there; when he got there the black coated figure appeared before him a dangerous aura emitted around him; Hiroto stood his ground and held the sword in front of him.

"A-are you responsible for all the disappearances in this village?!" Hiroto angrily said, "Because if you are, I'm putting an end to you and your spree!"

The figure brought up his hand and with a mere snap of his finger a huge gust of wind bursts behind him. The boy lost his footing at the sudden gust of wind, the little Chirithy behind him, however, was blown off his feet and was sent flying towards Hiroto and causing Hiroto to fall on the ground and Chirithy to land on the ground in front of him.

"Ah! Chirithy?! You followed me?!" the black coated figure charged at Chirithy summoning a red, purple and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing, it lunged at Chirithy blade first only to meet Hiroto's sword first, he was struggling to keep the demonic sword back and away from Chirithy.

"T-this strength! J-just what the hell are you?!" Hiroto was surprised the figure had so much strength even so he managed to push the figure away from Chirithy. "Chirithy! Go back to the village and get mom she will know what to do! Hurry!" the figure found an opening while Hiroto was talking and lunged towards him, "Chirithy go! Don't worry ab-!" Hiroto didn't have time to block the sudden attack and landed to the ground and all he saw was blood on the ground and his left arm on the ground not too far from him. "C-Chirithy go! H-hurry!" the black figure slowly walked toward the injured boy sword in hand.

Chirithy didn't listen instead he went up in front on Hiroto putting his little arms up creating a human shield.

"Chirithy? What are you doing?! Stop! Don't do this! If you get to mom on time she'll take care of everything just go leave me!" Hiroto yelled. The black coated figure honed in closer while Chirithy stood between the injured Hiroto and the enemy. When the figure was in front of Chirithy it brought its demonic sword up into the air and swung vertically at him when the sword made contact it created a dust cloud.

"CHIRITHY!"

Tears started to form on Hiroto's eyes as he witness the one person that was family to him get killed for his sake; he slowly got up and picked up the sword with the arm he had left, he could barely pick it up since the sword was meant for two hands instead of one, the tip just sat on the ground.

"It's ok, Hiroto" a familiar voice was heard in the dust cloud "Chirithy will be just fine."

It was none other than Hiroto's mother, and she was currently holding the black figure back with her Keyblade.

"M-mom!" said Hiroto "You came- ugh" the pain in his lost left arm limited his movement as he bend on one knee while holding his arm.

"Rest easy I will take care of him," Mom looked back at the black coated figure, "Chirithy, please look after Hiroto."

The Chirithy nodded and ran over to Hiroto help him and his amputated arm.

Mom chose a stance her Keyblade pointing up vertically like a fencer and her left hand resting on her hip; the two instantly vanished and sounds of metal and sparks flew the two appearing from time to time.

"S-so fast!" Hiroto exclaimed, Chirithy was also staring in awe

They then appeared where they started a few cuts here and there on mom's clothing, the same could be said for the figure in black. Mom pointed the Keyblade up and a ball of flame suddenly erupted from the tip she then pointed the ball of flame at the figure.

" **Firaga!** "

She simply said the ball of flame suddenly shot toward the figure exploding on impact creating a large dust cloud.

"I-I can't see what's going on…" Hiroto said, once the smoke and dust died down nothing but a small embers remained, "Where did it go?"

"Silly Hiroto" Mom said teasingly, "don't you remember what I told you Heartless disappear when killed." Hiroto looked down in embarrassment for not remembering such a simple detail "Sorry…".

"It's ok. Now let's deal with that arm…" Said Mom, as she was walking a big shard of ice with a dark aura shot toward her when she turned around it was already too late, she didn't have time to block and the big shard pierced her chest.

Hiroto saw this and felt like everything was in slow motion as he saw his mother slowly fall to the ground, "MOM!" exclaimed Hiroto he limped over to where his mother fell, only for him to fall too and call out his mother "Mom! Y-you're ok right? Right?"

She didn't answer. When the figure appeared once again in front of the boy he picked up his mother by the throat and lifted his demonic sword.

"No, wait! Don't do it! STOP!" Hiroto exclaimed but his cries where in vain

The figure stabbed the blade in her chest but instead of blood a white light entered and when through her chest. She started to disappear her last words were "Hiroto, don't be sad…" then a light enveloped her entire being then the light dispersed and just like that she was nowhere to be seen.

"M-mom…, this is all my fault I just wanted to help people, I just wanted to protect the village…" he sobbed, Hiroto then looked at his mother's murderer, **"Y-YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!**

The black figure merely put his hands up and on the ground a corridor of darkness opened below Hiroto and Chirithy, the corridor swallowed him and Chirithy in mere seconds; the black figure realized he had completed his mission and started to walk away… until a beam of light passed a few inches from his face not turning fully around the figure just stood there, more beams of light were piercing the darkness until it exploded the figure had to cover its yellow eyes from the bright light indicating that it was irritated by the light.

After it died down Hiroto, next to an unconscious Chirithy, was holding a Keyblade that was a deep, pastel blue color while the handle itself was deep indigo. The blade was a light-blue metal bar with a spike and a star at the end of the bar the same color. A gold rain guard was at the bottom of the bar. The Keychain was a gold star and it is attached to the hilt of the Keyblade with a silver chain. Just like his mother's Keyblade "Starlight".

Hiroto held the Keyblade up high and a bright ball of light started to quickly gather energy, when it finally reached its peak Hiroto pointed his Keyblade directly at his enemy and shouted.

" **MEGA FLARE!** "

A large explosion was heard all the way to the village waking everybody.

When Hiroto was done it was all he had to bring out he fell to the ground unconscious the black coated figure was nowhere to be seen however a dark energy was forming on Hiroto's amputate arm.

"Hey over here! This is where the explosion came from!" A male voice was heard.

"For crying out loud, who would go out in a time like this and cause a bunch of ruckus…" A female voice complained.

"I don't know but whatever attacked this place sure did a lot of damage… Ah! Look there's people over there, they look hurt!" the male voice exclaimed

They both ran to the two figures and noticed one of them lost his arm and was bleeding bad.

"We need to get him to the hospital. Fast." The male said

"But that would mean traversing worlds it's illegal to bring an outsider to another world without a permit!" exclaimed the female

"What's more important the law or a kid's life pick one." Replied the male

"Ugh! …what about the cat over there?"

"Hmm. Take it with us it doesn't look too injured and it probably belongs to this kid."

"Alright"

Soon in a bright light the two people vanished without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

It's funny how life can work, one day you're out eating ice-cream with your family then 10 minutes later you're all killed by a murderous psycho. This was exactly Hiroto's case but except for the ice cream it was a midnight stroll. It's been a week since he was rescued from that small village he didn't remember the medical building being so…. White… Chirithy's gotten better at speaking from keeping Hiroto company, even when he was asked to leave he refused… they tried forcing him to leave but they could catch him.

? : Hiro?

Hiroto was snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Chirithy

Hiroto: Hmm…?

Chirithy: That left arm…. It scares me…. I don't know why…

Hiroto: That's right I almost forgot ever since the incident this "new left arm" was an enigma to even the greatest of experts. It also increased to almost all of my senses in the process which it why I know all of this…

Hiroto: Sorry Chirithy maybe you'll get used to it one of these days

Hiroto looked outside… it was raining. He hated rainy days….

Chirithy: You're making that face again… Hiroto…

Knock Knock

Nurse: Mr. Esylum? Are you free? You have a visitor.

Hiroto didn't even answer

? : Well now look at you all bandaged up must have had it rough huh?

The man had brown spiky hair with a pair of blue eyes with a grin plastered on his face

Hiroto: Who are you just say what you was and leave I'm gonna say no anyway

Hiroto was narrowing his eyes at the man

Sora: Well most people call me Grandmaster Sora, but my friends call just me Sora, were friends… right?

Hiroto: I guess…

Sora: Good enough! Ah! Before I forget, Chirithy… I got a present for you!

Chirithy: A present?

Sora: Mhmm!

Sora pulled out a small cape with a high collar with a small coin purse with an oddly shaped star on it

Chirithy: Oooh! Thanks so much!

Chirithy quicky put on the cape and coin purse

Sora: You can put anything in that coin purse Munny to Jewels.

Chirithy: Did you get something for Hiroto too?

Sora's grin soon faded and a serious face was replaced with it

Sora: Actually…. About Hiroto's "present"….

Chirithy looked at both Hiroto and Sora in confusion. Hiroto narrowed his eyes even more at the Grandmaster.

Hiroto: Yeah. What about it?

Sora: Listen Hiroto, I heard about what happened…. To your mother-

Hiroto's arm and hair soon went pitch black and left eye turned yellow and grabbed Sora's shirt and cocked is fist back.

Hiroto: Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore!

Sora however wasn't fazed by this action it was more like he was expecting it

Sora: Listen I know what you're going through your going through something really rough I can understand that but are you sure you want to go through with that?

Sora pointed at Hiroto's fist. His fist started to drop and his hair, eye and arm returned to normal.

Sora: I see now, you're afraid aren't you? Afraid of that arm, after all it is pure darkness its good enough reason itself.

Hiroto gave a pained expression as he put a hand on Chirithy's head he seemed to enjoy it

Sora: He must really like you. Yep I remember those days!

Sora recalls a faint memory during his first Mark of Mastery Exam and a certain dream eater

Sora: Listen Hiroto… I didn't come here to give presents or make you feel guilty. I came here because I wanted to give you an opportunity an opportunity to train yourself and help you control that arm of yours. You see, there is an academy opening up soon one that trains Keyblade wielders such as yourself, I'm going to be the headmaster of that academy.

Hiroto: You sure that's a good idea? I'm not from this place or whatever I know because where I lived it didn't look this white.

Sora: ….

Hiroto: Listen man, I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it, really I do, but I just want to go home.

Chirithy: Hiroto….

Chirithy looked at him with a sad expression…..

Sora: ….I understand that, but there is no easy way to say this but… Hiroto, your home is gone. Not a trace left

Those words echoed in Hiroto's mind his hair started to covered his eyes and a tear shed over his cheek

Chirithy: But that can't be! What about everyone else

Sora: We weren't able to save all of them, we sent a scout out to deal with the threat but found you instead…

Hiroto: If only I never went into that forest….. I could of…. WE could have…..

Multiple tear drops started to drop on the sheets of the bed he was laying on

Sora: It's not your fault, Hiroto, whatever encountered you and your mother was fearsome even I would have trouble defeating it and trust me I'm pretty good with the Keyblade. You know I knew your mother at some point, 5 years after the Xehanort Incident, I met her she was always graceful with the Keyblade.

A couple miles away a certain red-head sneezed

Sora: Hiroto I want you to join this academy many others have applied, you'll make lots of friends, and you'll have your own apartment to stay in. I know it's not much after your loss but your mother would have wanted you to move on.

Sora pulls out a black and blue star shaped figure

Hiroto: Ah! That's-!

Chirithy: Moms Wayfinder! How did you find it?!

Sora could do nothing but chuckle

Sora: Hehe that scout I was talking about, well she found it lying on the grass next to you went you passed out. Here. It's yours she would want you to keep it that way you and your mother will always be together no matter what comes your way.

Hiroto looked at the Wayfinder and heard his mother's voice

'Hiroto, I'll always be by your side'

He held it close to his chest and looked at Chirithy and nodded

Hiroto: Sora… I want to go into that academy you were talking about.

Sora grinned at him and decided to tease him alittle

Sora: Eh… on second thought I think you won't hold that much potential-

Sora looked at him with his hands in his pockets and looked at him with one eye.

Hiroto: Wha-? B-but you said I could-

Hiroto was looking at him with a dumbfounded expression

Sora: Geez dude, calm down I was only kidding. Haha you should have seen your face Hahaha!

Hiroto: T-that wasn't funny! Right Chirithy?

Chirithy was currently holding in a laugh in the corner

Hiroto: Traitor!

Chirithy: Sorry Hiroto hehe 'I'm so glad that Hiroto's mood finally changed I hope it stays this way!'

Sora was watching the two converse before interrupting

Sora: *Ahem* well Hiroto I do have a present for you its new cloths i going to need you to change into them these are the new uniforms that you'll be wearing.

Hiroto: Ok. Be right back Chirithy.

Chirithy looked up at him and gave a simple "Ok". He looked at Sora in and awkward silence.

Sora: Chirithy. I need to tell you something, about your race.

Chirithy: My race I don't remember signing up to run…

Sora: No not that like what you are.

Chirithy: Oh…

Chirithy still doesn't get it

Sora: Well Chirithy I'll just put it blunt, you're a Dream Eater. Being that dwell in the Sleeping Realm, that mark on your back proves it.

Chirithy: Really? Mom always said it was a birthmark…

Sora: Well it kinda is… listen Dream Eaters don't exist here in the Waking World but your kind is something else entirely

Chirithy was intently listening

Sora: …You are the psychical form of Hiroto's dreams. Most types of Dream Eaters can't enter the Waking World but your type can, as long as you're feeding off of Hiroto's dreams and light, which he has little of.

Silence filled the room Chirithy looked at the ground

Chirithy: That's…. what I am?

Sora: Stay with him Chirithy. I can tell you can't live without one another. If Hiroto dies you'll die too, if you die… well Hiroto might fall into darkness and we wouldn't want that. I can tell already that the darkness had taken an effect on his body… his ears are pointed now, reminds me of a certain villain…

Sora scowled at the thought

Chirithy: I'll do it! I'll protect Hiroto with all my strength!

Sora: Hiroto's arm…. He might be half-Xehanort by now but that boy looks like he has no bad intentions I don't even see Xehanort in him.

Hiroto burst through the door

Hiroto: I'm back! How do I look?

Hiroto's uniform was mainly black on the outside the coat, belt, pants, white and black shoes, on the inside of the uniform was a white shirt and undershirt.

Sora: Hehe lookin' sharp there buddy!

Chirithy: Not as good as my cloths. But it looks good on you!

Hiroto: Hehe thanks!

Sora: Well that's good here I have one more gift to you Hiroto…

Hiroto: Geez! How many gifts are there!?

Sora: It's the last one sit your butt down!

Hiroto quickly sat down finishing off a quick "Sorry!" Sora pulled out a certain black coat and gave it to Hiroto. He didn't know why but just touching it made him feel so safe and warm.

Hiroto: Wow! What a cool coat!

Sora didn't want to tell Hiroto that was an Organization 13 coat so to not make it so obvious a certain red-head 'friend' of his stitched a dream eater emblem in back of it

Chirithy: Look at the back! It looks so similar to my birth-I mean my emblem

Sora: Well, I don't think I have anything else to say than welcome to Daybreak Academy Hiroto Esylum. Oh! And don't worry about the papers I'll have Kairi do those for… and you're not listening…

Hiroto: Wow! It's so soft!

Chirithy: Gah! Hiroto I'm lost inside this- wah!

Chirithy fell off the bed onto the ground "I'm ok…"

Sora: You two start 1-year from now so be ready!

Hiroto/Chirithy: Yes Sir!

1 Year later

Hiroto…

Hiiiiiirotooo…..

HEY! HIROTO!

Hiroto: mmmhat? What time is it?

Hiroto was still in bed sleeping

Chirithy: Its 6:40 AM you better get up before you're late

Hiroto: Oh! Shoot!

Hiroto quickly got into his school uniform and put the coat that was given to him by Sora and tied it around his waist. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair.

Hiroto: There. That's way better than before! Oh?

He saw the Wayfinder and picked it up before putting it in his pocket

Hiroto: Watch over us mother… Hmm?

Chirithy: Hiroto! Hurry up its already 6:45 let's go!

Hiroto: Ok, ok

Hiroto hurried down stairs to meet his furry companion.

Chirithy: Finally! Let's go eat breakfast!

Hiroto: Good idea

Hiroto and Chirithy walked to a little fast food restaurant and got two sausage wraps. How Chirithy was able to eat those Hiroto will never know.

Hiroto: Man that hit the spot! …uh Chirithy you look a little… rounder

Chirithy: What are you talking about?

Chirithy was making cracks in the concrete just by walking

Chirithy: You calling me fat?

Chirithy gives Hiroto a cold glare you might not see it but you know when he in a bad mood I'll tell you that much

Hiroto: I didn't say that I said you look rounder!

Chirithy: You are calling me fat! How could you?!

Hiroto: …Really? You're really putting me in this state?

Chirithy wasn't listening and was off babbling. Hiroto was too busy mocking Chirithy with his puppet hand, which he didn't notice.

Guard: Stop!

Someone covered in armor with a spear was blacking Hiroto and Chirithy's path and was standing next to a sign that had two mickey symbols and between them it said "WARNING. HEARTLESS."

Hiroto: Hey man what the heck? I've got somewhere to be!

Guard: Well I don't know what to tell you there been a heartless infestation on this street no one can enter!

Hiroto: B-but can you make an exception I'm a Keyblade Wielder! Let's see here, uh don't you have somewhere else to be than here?

Guard: U-uh well my daughters is today and uh-

Hiroto quickly responded

Hiroto: OK sir, we'll cut you shift short!

He quickly ran past him and headed in the empty streets. As he was running he stopped in the middle of the road and looked around

Hiroto: I don't see anything… was there really heartless here?

Hiroto felt like he was being watched…. He could feel his left arm pulsing that indicating that it was feeling threatened.

Hiroto: Huh? Whats that dark spot? Could it be?

A humanoid looking creature with blue veins and long antennas slowly emerged along with two others that looked like bunnys

Chirithy: Hiroto! Wait up! Ah! Are those the bad guys?

Hiroto summoned the Starlight Keyblade and chose a stance

Hiroto: It looks like it! At least we know what shadows look like when we see them!

Chirithy: Go Hiroto!

Hiroto ran towards the humanoid looking heartless but the Shadows charged back at him lunging at him with their claws.

Hiroto set up magical barrier with his Keyblade by putting it up vertically in front of him. The two Shadows staggered 'Now's my chance!' Hiroto thought as he quickly brought the barrier down, he put the Keyblade above his head and sliced downward killing one of the Shadows.

Shadow #2 however saw an opening in Hiroto attack and lunged at him once again "Crap!" Hiroto said he didn't have time to block.

"Hiroto!" Chirithy casted a defense boost spell toward Hiroto.

A red ball appeared above his head and Hiroto felt like he could take on and Darkside and took the hit.

"Thanks, Chirithy" Hiroto happily said. Shadow #2 retreated to it friends side and waited for Hiroto next move.

"That's weird Heartless usually don't retreat like that…" Chirithy said

"Do you think that tall one is giving orders?" Hiroto asked

"Maybe…"

Hiroto charged once again this time at the Shadow, The shadow also did the same, when their weapon of choice collided, sparks flew. Hiroto swinging one way and the shadow the other.

"That's weird they aren't this skilled in a fight especially Shadow's… I'm worried about that tall one… could it be even more dangerous?" Chirithy was in deep thought until a war cry was heard

"Hah!" Hiroto found an opening and slashed horizontally, the last shadow dissipating into thin air

"He did it!"

"Hah! What do you think about that!?"

The tall Shadow just stood there for a couple of seconds. Hiroto had an angry expression on his face and had his Keyblade pointed at him. The shadow started retreat back into its black spot.

"Where do you think YOUR going?" Hiroto charged at the tall heartless and sliced downward at it, but missed, it got away…

"Dang it! I almost had him!" Hiroto pouted "Guess he was so scared he up and left Hahaha! 4 points for Hiroto! Chirithy?

Chirithy was too busy thinking… How could heartless be so intelligent? For the past year he has been studying their moves while Hiroto was training, never in his life has seen heartless especially Shadows move like that. Could they be getting more intelligent? Has Sora noticed these changes before? Chirithy had no clue what is going on…

"Chirithy!" Hiroto shouted

"Huh?" Chirithy looked up at Hiroto

"What's wrong buddy? You were spacing out there?"

"Oh. It's nothing…"

"Bull Crap"

"Ok, ok I'll tell, it's just that those heartless they seemed more intelligent than the others we have faced…" Chirithy said as he looked down at his coin purse.

"I'm sure it was nothing" Hiroto said reassuringly "It was probably that tall shadow that was giving orders…"

"Yeah your probably right." Chirithy said looking back up to Hiroto.

"What time is it?" Hiroto asked.

"Its 7:30, we should get moving" Chirithy said

"Yeah let's go."


End file.
